


Slifer Slumber Party

by JaceOfSpace



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sleepovers, spiritshipping, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceOfSpace/pseuds/JaceOfSpace
Summary: Johan wakes up next to Judai and admires his sleeping boyfriend.
Relationships: Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Slifer Slumber Party

**Author's Note:**

> Requested from tumblr. “They’re so cute when they’re asleep” prompt for spiritshipping! Also, the title is in reference to that dumb line from the dub lol. Please enjoy!
> 
> Originally posted [here](https://judai-kun.tumblr.com/)

_Judai’s so cute when he’s asleep,_ Johan thought to himself, stroking the slumbering brunette’s hair. The two boys had a sleepover the previous night, like they had most nights since Johan had transferred to Duel Academy.

Their sleepovers usually started with the two of them just hanging out, looking through cards and talking about anything and ended with Johan claiming to be too tired to walk all the way back to his own dorm on the other side of campus. The first few times he stayed the night Johan would sleep in a separate bunk, but the two boys just started sharing a bed after about a week.

They hadn’t meant to fall asleep in the same bed the first time it happened. Judai had been showing Johan some cards he kept in a spare deck box wedged between the bed and the wall, so the two were huddled close together on Judai’s bunk while they flipped through the cards together. An hour or so later, they were both passed out, seeing as it was nearly one in the morning. The next morning, they had woken up tangled up in each other’s arms, hair sticking up in all directions more so than usual. Laughing at each other’s appearance, the boys just readjusted themselves and snuggled closer for warmth, not having to worry about getting to class on time or challenging other students to des-duels since it was their day off.

Ever since then, Judai and Johan’s sleepovers had become more and more frequent, usually with Johan waking up before Judai and allowing him to admire the other boy in his sleep. Nothing about the way Judai slept was conventionally attractive in any way. Judai slept with his mouth open, snoring loudly every night and halitosis making Johan’s nose crinkle at the foul smell nearly every morning. Dried drool clung to the edges of Judai’s lips and crusted onto his pillowcase. His hair was even messier than usual, making him look like a feral Kuriboh more than anything. On top of all that, Judai was a restless sleeper as well, meaning he woke up with his limbs flailed about the bed and the blankets kicked off his body.

But somehow, seeing Judai in such a state was still precious to Johan. Judai always looked so at peace, even in such a chaotic state, and waking up to such a sight brought a smile to Johan’s lips every morning. He felt honored to call Judai both his boyfriend and his best friend.

Deciding Judai had slept in long enough, Johan leaned down to place a gentle kiss on Judai’s forehead, rubbing Judai’s arm with his thumb.

Judai groaned at the sensations, turning himself over to face away from Johan, muttering, “Five more minutes…” as he reached for the blankets to pull them over his head.

“Well good morning to you, too, babe,” Johan snickered. He pulled the blankets closer to himself so Judai couldn’t cover his head with them. “What, I don’t get a ‘good morning’ kiss?”

Judai only responded by rolling onto his back once more, comically puckering his lips like a fish without even opening his eyes. Johan rolled his eyes, even though Judai couldn’t see his reaction, and contemplated blowing a raspberry on the other boy’s lips to get him to actually wake up. Deciding against it, Johan leaned down once more and kissed Judai’s wet lips, wiping his mouth on his sleeve afterwards.

Rolling back over once more, Judai snuggled backwards into Johan. “Happy now?”

Johan sighed dramatically, “I guessss.” He wrapped an arm around Judai’s waist and lied back down, pulling his boyfriend closer to himself and tucking his knees against Judai’s.

Figuring it wouldn’t hurt either of them to sleep in a bit longer than usual, Johan tucked himself and Judai under the bed sheet, causing Judai to sigh in content at the bit of extra warmth. With his free hand, Johan played with the strands of Judai’s hair splayed out against the pillow again, and he pressed his lips in a quick kiss to the nape of Judai’s neck. Closing his eyes once more, Johan let the body heat radiating off Judai lull him back into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
